Red (PKMN Life)
Red is a character from Pokemon Life. He made his debut in the FRLG Story Arc. Story Volume 8 After moving from New Bark Town in Johto to Pallet Town in Kanto, Red, who had already been given a Pokedex and a Charmander from Professor Oak, noticed some guy failing at catching a Nidoran. Consequently, Red stepped in and explained that in order to catch a Pokemon, you first have to weaken it. He then demonstrated how this is done and gave the captured Nidoran to the trainer. At this point, Red saw a Mew flying overhead and set out to search for her. While doing so, he ran into members of Team Rocket, who were taking steps to ensure that they caught "this phantom menace" (Star Wars references FTW!). Red managed to find Mew, who managed to defeat seven Team Rocket Grunts with a single use of Psychic. Mew then looked in Red's direction before flying away at blinding speed. Arriving at Viridian City, Red met up with a girl named Green (Blue in the Japanese version), who was busy searching for certain Pokemon items, that she wished to sell to people in order to earn the money needed to help her sick Bulbasaur (Squirtle in the Japanese version) to feel better. Red managed to find the items (and a Pidgey, who he managed to catch) and gave them to Green, who gave some special medicine in return. Red then went through Viridian Forest, and ran into Blue (Green in the Japanese version), whose Wartortle (Ivysaur in the Japanese version) is weakening a Spearow so that he can catch it. Tension briefly flares between the two, but they don't start a fight. Arriving at Pewter City, Red went to Pewter Gym and, despite major type disadvantages, managed to win the Boulder Badge. He then received a Fishing Rod and headed for Mt. Moon. Volume 9 Red got to see Char evolve into a Charmeleon shortly after arriving at Mt. Moon, and managed to catch a wild Poliwag. He then headed off deeper in the caves and, with help from the Poliwag, managed to catch a few more Pokemon, none of which he kept. He also came across a group of Team Rocket Grunts, and used a combination of Char's fire and Poli's water to create a cloud of steam, stopping them from stealing the fossils they were after. At Cerulean City, Red came across Misty, who agreed to his request for a Gym Battle. He then came across Green, who was cooking food to earn some more money. Red ignored this and headed off to the Bike Shop, only to find that the bike was priced at 1,000,000 Pokemon Dollars (that's the equivelant of £10,000!). He then went over to Cerulean City and challenged the Gym, managing to win the Cascade Badge thanks to his Pidgey's sudden evolution into a Pidgeotto. Volume 10 Red manages to catch a Machop right near Vermillion City, and then takes Diglett's Tunnel back to Viridian Forest, arriving at Pewter City and going to the museum to revive the Ancient Amber he found in Mt. Moon into an Aerodactyl. Using Aerodactyl's Fly, he managed to reach Vermillion City again and went through Rock Tunnel to Lavender Town. Here, he rescued Mr. Fuji from Team Rocket in the Pokemon Tower, only to discover that another group of Team Rocket Grunts had, as dark as it seems, killed Fuji's Doduo while he was away. After Doduo's funeral, Red took the route beneath Saffron City in order to reach Celadon City. Here, he battled Erika, and won the Rainbow Badge. Volume 11 At Fuschia City, Red joined Blue (who had already won five Gym Badges) and went on a journey through the Safari Zone. After the journey finished, the two went their separate ways, Red going to Sea Route 19 and Blue taking the road to Saffron City. Red, surfing with his newly-evolved Poliwhirl, fought several trainers on his way to Seafoam Island, where he stopped some Team Rocket Grunts from kidnapping Articuno, only for another group of grunts to capture the now-exhausted Articuno when Red left to travel deeper into the caves. By using Machoke's Strength to push boulders into the water currents to reduce the force of the rapids, Red made it to the other side of the island, where he came across Blaine. Blaine said that if Red wished to challenge him, he should go to Pokemon Mansion on the nearby Cinnabar Island. Once he reached Cinnabar, he went into Pokemon Mansion and found Blaine's research lab. Red asked for the Gym Battle, and Blaine said he'd do it on two conditions... #That Red would catch three of the rare Pokemon "Eevee" #That Red would then meet him at the back of Cinnabar Gym Red agreed, but then immediately went to Route 25 near Cerulean City, and talked to the Pokemon analyst Bill. Bill showed Red a picture of an Eevee and told him that there were three resident Eevee habitats - Route 24, Route 5 and Route 4. Red managed to catch an Eevee in each route, and took a photo of the three Eevee together as photographic evidence for Blaine. Red only kept one of the Eevee, and asked Bill if he could deliver the other two Eevee to Blue and Green, who have also met Bill. Red then returned to Cinnabar to begin his Gym Battle against Blaine. Volume 12 Having won the Volcano Badge from Blaine after a long and tedious battle that took two volumes to showcase, Red flew off to Celadon City. Here, he purchased a Fire Stone to evolve Eevee with and got some Tea from an old lady, which he used to stop the guard at Saffron City's gates from shoving him away. The guard then shared the tea with all of the other guards, allowing Blue to make his way to Saffron as well. While Blue went straight for the Gym, Red headed to Vermillion City, but not before doing a trade with Blue, allowing his Machoke to evolve into a Machamp. At Vermillion City, Red discovered that the Gym Leader was away on the S.S. Anne, forcing Red to get a ticket for it before it departed. On the S.S. Anne, Red saw Green, working part-time as a waitress in the restaurant. Red purchased numerous berry-related meals for his Pokemon, with the total bill coming in at 3992 Poke Dollars (for comparison, a Full Restore costs 3000 Poke Dollars). After paying for his order, Red went over to the other rooms and ended up booking a hotel room (of sorts). He then came across Lieutenant Surge, the captain of the S.S. Anne and Gym Leader of Vermillion City. Surge led Red to a room with electricity surging through the walls. This is where the Gym Battle took place, during which Red's Charmeleon escaped defeat by evolving into a Charizard to withstand Magneton's Thunder, before unleashing a Flamethrower forceful enough to knock Surge and his Pokemon into the wall. After apologising for Charizard's actions, Red received the Thunder Badge from Surge, just in time to see that the S.S. Anne had returned to Vermillion. Volume 13 Having witnessed Pidgeotto evolve into a Pidgeot, Red went back to Fuschia City and ended up wandering into Fuschia Gym. Here, he challenged Janine and won the Soul Badge. He then went back to Saffron and won a series of battles at the Fighting Dojo. After these battles, he was offered a Tyrogue, but didn't take it. Red is then seen beginning his gym battle with Sabrina at Saffron Gym after solving a series of puzzles. Volume 14 Red is next seen outside of Silph Co, having won seven Gym Badges, including Sabrina's Marsh Badge, and being determined to stop Team Rocket from taking over Silph Co. Joined by Blue and Green, Red travels through Silph Co and manages to defeat all of the Pokemon Team Rocket kidnapped and made feral. Red went ahead of Blue and Green, but suddenly came across Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni. While Charizard distracted him with Heat Wave, Red flew up to a higher level on Silph Co, where he fought two Admins of Team Rocket, neither of whom have given names. Red manages to steal their card key and makes it to a lower level, only to discover Giovanni was using Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, the legendary birds he had captured, in order to violently attack Blue and Green. Red intervenes with this attack and, using Poliwhirl's attack, separates the three birds with a giant whirlpool. Red, Blue and Green begin one-on-one battles with the birds and win. At this point, Giovanni tries to fight himself with his entire team of Ground-Type Pokemon, but is defeated by Charizard's, Blastoise's and Venusaur's combined Hyper Beam attacks. Having blasted Team Rocket's leader away, the three Pokedex holders return to Pallet Town, and soon hear of the recent Viridian City Gym Leader tryouts. Red and Blue sign up and come to the top of the tournaments, ending with a final battle that ends in a double knockout. Red, however, lets Blue take the title of Viridian Gym Leader, while he and Green go on a holiday to the Sevii Islands... but not before telling Professor Oak that he completed the Pokedex! Pokemon Red specialises in catching. Consequently, he has, as of the end of Volume 14, caught (almost) all species of Pokemon that existed as of Generation 3, and is the only trainer in Pokemon Life to have completed the National Pokedex. On Hand